Bloody·Lip
by Lightt
Summary: ¿Los vampiros son buenos o malos? ¿Realmente un vampiro se puede enamorar? Que creerías si te dijera que todo lo que hasta ahora te han contado sobre ellos, fuera mentira. La mayor historia de amor, jamás contada.


La lluvia no dejaba de caer sobre mi cabello ya mojado, por las viejas calles londinenses. Las maletas que disponía agarradas fuertemente en ambas manos, hacían aun mas pesada el camino hacia mi nuevo hogar. Desde que hace pocas horas, me despedía de mi padre, con el quien había vivido hasta ahora, y emprendía un viaje hasta llegar a Londres. Decidir viajar, fue decisión mía, aunque mi padre no estuviera de acuerdo en un buen principio. Aunque mi abrigo estuviera completamente mojado, aun mantenía totalmente seco el papel en el que estaba escrito la dirección de la casa de mi madre. Me sentía cansada, mi respiración era lo único que podía sentir aparte de la lluvia caer. Muy torpemente, tropecé con un bache, cayéndome al suelo de frente. Las maletas se soltaron de mis manos, y con ello el papel, que tan aferradamente había estado guardando. Sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, seguramente a causa de la caída. Era bien típico de mi caerme, e incluso tropezarme con las clase de cosas que ningún ser humano, podría tropezarse. Me intente alzar, pero apenas había apoyado las manos al suelo para darme impulso, cuando vi el papel a pocos centímetros de mi. Mis ojos se quedaron mirando atentamente como la tinta poco a poco se iba mojando, por culpa de la lluvia. Rápidamente me alce, agarre el papel, y me lo guarde en el abrigo negro, ahora manchado de barro. Agarre las maletas, y me coloque debajo de un balcón, para impedir así, mojarme más. Me senté justo en un portal, allí saque de nuevo el papel, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la tinta se había diluido por completo, era imposible entender la dirección. Y para desdicha mía, me había quedado sin batería en el móvil así que era totalmente imposible, llamar a nadie.

Solté el papel, y me apoye la cabeza en las manos. Realmente no era así como tenia pensado que saldría todo en general. Pero no tenía ninguna otra opción. Mis ojos ocultos por mis dedos, dejaron poco a poco liberarse varias lágrimas, que poco a poco llevaron a llantos. Me había perdido en un país extranjero, en el cual no tenía menor idea donde me encontraba.

Todo en conjunto empezó hace dos semanas, cuando mi padre, acepto irse a trabajar en recursos humanos durante un par de años. Naturalmente, no pensaba llevarme con el. Siempre, fue alguien libre, pero por lo menos era la clase de padre que no debías preocuparte si le traías malas notas a casa, ya que nunca me pregunto ni por mis estudios ni por mis novios, ni por nada parecido. Mucha gente lo etiqueto de un mal padre, pero la verdad, es que siempre que lo necesitaba estaba allí, y nunca me fallo.

De un buen principio quiso rechazar el trabajo, pero por supuesto, yo no se lo permití. El siempre quiso, ese trabajo, le encantaba ayudar a las personas, en principio era medico, aunque siempre hacia diferentes trabajos de ayuda social. Nunca fue egoísta y yo por supuesto, no quería serlo, por eso mismo, me propuse irme a vivir, con mi madre, con la que ya hacia casi mas de diez años que mi padre se divorcio, y que yo no veía desde el verano pasado, cuando vino a verme. A cambio de mi padre, mi madre, era totalmente diferente, siempre me llamaba, y me preguntaba sobre todo lo que tuviera relación con mi vida, aunque no viviéramos juntas, y nos separa miles de kilómetros, me llamaba todos los días, y sin falta me visitaba todos los veranos, desde que se separaron. Mi madre era policía en Londres, siempre, que hablábamos algo fuera de mi, era de su trabajo y su vida en Londres. Yo originalmente nací aquí, en Inglaterra, pero mi padre, me saco de aquí cuando se divorciaron, yo apenas tenia siete años, cuando tuve que asumir, que ya no volvería ver mas a mis padres juntos. La causa de su ruptura, aun pasado mas de diez años, me es totalmente desconocida, lo único que se es que después que mi padre se me llevara, mi madre no pidió mi custodia, ni mi tutela. No me importa que no lo hiciera, ya que fue hace tanto tiempo, que las lágrimas que derrame en su momento ahora las veo totalmente inútiles. Que no lo pidiera no implicara que no me quisiera, si no simplemente que en ese momento, no era apropiado para ella, quedarme a su lado, o eso insistentemente me repetía durante todos estos años. Cuando llame a mi madre, para preguntarle si podía irme a vivir con ella, no dudo ni un segundo en decirme que si. Durante la semana siguiente, me prepare las maletas, y me despedí de todos, de mis amigos, de los profesores, incluso del gruñón de mi vecino. Cada uno de ellos era parte de mi vida y el hecho de probablemente no verles mas, me asustaba. Aunque asegure mantener el contactos a pesar de estar por cientos de quilómetros separados. Mi madre lo preparo todo para mi llegada, pero por causas del trabajo no pudo irme a buscar al aeropuerto y tuve que apañármelas para llegar hasta aquí.

Y así es como pare en las viejas calles Londinenses. Ahora estaba totalmente perdida, pero lo que no debía hacer era quedarme quieta, llorando, en un portal, esperando que sucediera un milagro. Me alce con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, y agarre las maletas tan fuerte, que dudo que si me volviera caer, se desprenderían de mis manos. Mis pies se pusieron en marcha aun no sabiendo donde dirigirme, lo que estaba segura, es que debía encontrar alguna cabina, para llamar a mi padre y preguntarle, donde vivía, mama. Camine durante media hora, cuando acabe en un parque totalmente cerrado. En el centro de este había una fuente, y a su alrededor, unos árboles, y dos o tres farolas formando un circulo. Observe a todos lados, pero no había salida, estaba todo lleno de tiendas, o mas portales, seguramente había topado con el patio de algún bloque edificios. Al no ver nada, decidí dar media vuelta, y escoger otro camino, pero mis pies se detuvieron en seco, cuando sentí voces, muy cerca. La oscuridad de la noche no me permitía, estar relajada, ya que mi madre, insistentemente me repetía siempre, que los callejones no eran buenos sitios para estar sola. Mis pies se quedaron soldados en el suelo, aun sentía voces, ahora se escuchaba más claramente, eran todas masculinas, y parecían ser un grupo. Aparte de las voces, sentí como un metal, golpeando a algo solidó. Me mantenía cerca de las farolas, y la única vía de salida, estaba a varios metros de mí, lo único que le iluminaba hacia la otra calle, era otra luz, pero iluminaba, tan poco, que cuando entre yo, no pude ver nada, aparte de unas luces, algo mas lejos.

Agarre fuertemente las maletas, cuando vi, unas siluetas dirigiéndose hacia a mí. Las voces eran más fuertes, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Cuando la luz, de las farolas, llegaron hasta ellos, pude ver que se trataban de cuatro hombres, no debían tener mas de treinta años. El que se encontraba al centro, era el mas bajo, sus ojos eran azules, y su pelo completamente oscuro, aparte que tenia las facciones muy marcadas. Los dos de su lado, parecían mellizos, ya que tenían rasgos parecidos, ambos eran castaños, y sus ojos eran oscuros. El último estaba mas atrás, ese apenas pude verle, aun así me asusto aun mas no estar del todo segura si eran cuatro o mas.

- Estas sola.- Me pregunto uno de ellos

- No ahora…ahora.- Apenas me salía la voz, del miedo que estaba pasando.- Ahora me marchaba.- dije finalmente

- Y por que no vas a tomar algo con nosotros e ,guapa.- Dijo acercándose el bajito, cuando se acerco mas, note claramente el olor a alcohol, estaban totalmente bebidos

- La verdad, es que e quedado con mi novio, y ya llego tarde.- menti, mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia delante intentando salir de allí

- Vamos, niña, solo una copa.- decía agarrándome uno de ellos el brazo, mientras el otro, agarraba mi mano por la maleta.

- Por favor, suéltame, tengo que irme.- Mi cuerpo no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar

- Te lo pasaras bien te lo prometo.- Dijo el mas bajito colocando sus manos sobre mi cintura, mientras los otros comenzaban a reírse.

Tenia mucho miedo, pero tenia claro que no iba a ponérselo fácil, me deshice de un golpe del que me agarraba la mano, y lance la maleta en la cabeza del hombre, haciendo caerse con el otro. El cuarto que en todo momento no había participado se dejo ver, y en su mano tenia una navaja. Ya era seguro que no iba a salir de allí. Me puse a corre, soltando las maletas, pero rápidamente el que me agarro la mano, se lanzo sobre, mi haciéndonos caer a los dos. La lluvia, caía, disimulando así y limpiando a la vez, la herida que se me había formado con el golpe. Mis manos, rápidamente fueron en busca de cualquier cosa, con la que pudiera herirle, pero para mi desdicha no había nada. A falta de medios, alce la pierna, dándole de pleno en sus partes. Chillo de dolor, y se aparto de mi. El de la navaja fue a por mi, pero yo enseguida, me levante y eche a correr de nuevo, y esta vez saliendo del parque. No sabia muy bien hacia donde dirigirme, así que me limitaba a correr, lo mas lejos posible de esos individuos.

- Como te pillemos criaja de mierda te vas a enterar.- Grito uno de ellos

Mi cuerpo estaba tan asustado que ni se inmuto por la amenaza. La calle hacia cuesta abajo así que apenas me costo bajarla, el problema fue, que a ellos tampoco les costaría. Notaba como la sangre de la cabeza, iba cayendo de mí frente a mis mejillas, hasta llegar a mis labios. Al caminar tan rápido, ni me di ni cuenta en el bache que había enfrente, haciéndome tropezar, cayéndome.


End file.
